


Бремя, от которого нельзя отречься

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Дункан отказался от вступления в Орден, однако, судьба распорядилась иначе. Ему пришлось вспоминать, что такое жизнь, обязательства и чувства, заново.





	Бремя, от которого нельзя отречься

Время текло медленно. Дункану казалось, что утро никогда не наступит. Он чувствовал боль и усталость в каждом члене своего тела. Особенно болела задница, которую попользовал его сокамерник-убийца, храпевший у противоположной стены. Он был чуть ли не вдвое крупнее юноши, так что когда ему пришло в голову удовлетворить хоть один из своих первичных инстинктов, исход схватки стал очевиден сразу же. Риванец и не пытался особо отбиваться - смысл думать о гордости, если с первыми лучами солнца и ему, и его насильнику болтаться на виселице. Можно было бы, разве что, получить свою смерть раньше.  
Дункан посмотрел на серое предрассветное небо, клочок которого можно было разглядеть в узкую щель под потолком, призванную, видимо, исполнять роль окна. Ему подумалось, что если бы снаружи зарядил дождь на долгие дни, как то бывает в Империи по зиме, то смертников можно было бы просто топить, не утруждаясь всякими веревками и плахами. Не то, чтобы он провел здесь довольно времени, дабы прикинуть, каково посиживать в этом мешке в непогоду, но справившая малую нужду аккурат в "окно" стража подкинула ему эту неожиданную мысль. Моча стекла по каменной стене на его сокамерника, тот ругнулся во сне и заворочался. Юноша ухмыльнулся: мужчина боялся смерти, а потому стремился взять от жизни все, что еще мог, хотя вряд ли ему снились спокойные сны.  
Дункан не был храбрецом, и страх тоже точил его сердце, но в мире еще были вещи пострашнее виселицы. Он не жалел ни о чем. В конце концов, хоть одно доброе дело он в своей жизни сделал. Плохо только, что добрые дела нынче обходятся так дорого.  
Юноша попытался подняться. Это удалось ему не сразу. Тело затекло: от насилия и холода камня все мышцы стали деревянными. В конце концов, он превозмог боль и выпрямился, опираясь о стену. Скоро его страдания закончатся, как закончились муки того мужчины, Серого Стража Гая, которого он убил волей случая.  
Послышался лязг открывающихся замков и дверь в их "комнаты" распахнулась. Дункан хотел было ухмыльнуться и поинтересоваться "Уже?", но слова застряли в его глотке, когда он поднял взгляд и увидел за спиной угрюмого спросонья стражника беловолосую женщину.  
Вот теперь Дункану стало по-настоящему страшно. Надо было отбиваться пару часов назад, отчаянно отбиваться, чтобы этот проклятый мужеложец его задушил насмерть!  
\- Который? - безразлично спросил стражник.  
\- Мальчишка, - сухо ответила женщина.  
Стражник вздохнул, вошел в камеру и, вцепившись железной хваткой в предплечье Дункана, поволок его к выходу.  
\- Нет! - попытался крикнуть тот, но выплюнул только невнятное шипение. - Нет! Нет! - он пытался отбиваться, но пара дней без еды и сна, замененных на побои и унижения, давали о себе знать. Его старания более походили на трепыхания полудохлой крысы в пасти мабари. - Я не буду вступать в Орден! - в конце концов, его лихорадочные хрипы стали похожи на речь.  
Внезапно, хватка стражника ослабла, похоже, его отвлек сокамерник Дункана. Тот вырвался, но ничего сделать не успел - женщина ударила его под дых кулаком в стальной перчатке. Он упал на четвереньки, панически пытаясь проморгаться и дышать. Стражник пнул его под ребра, окончательно выталкивая в коридор, и запер дверь камеры.  
\- Гаденыш, - безразлично заметил он.  
\- Вставай, - отдала приказ женщина.  
Дункан замотал головой: он не будет ей подчиняться. Он уже выбрал смерть. Они не могут насильно затащить его в Орден! Ведь так?  
Но, похоже, он ошибался. Женевьев схватила его за волосы и поволокла по коридору. Дункан инстинктивно вцепился в ее предплечье, хотя учитывая, что сегодня он собирался подыхать, на кой хрен ему нужны были его патлы, да и скальп заодно.  
Стражник флегматично ухмыльнулся ему:  
\- Да эт всего лишь отсрочка на пару дней. Не переживай, на свидание со старушкой не опоздаешь.  
Дункана сильно дернули за волосы, послышался звук рвущихся волос и кожи. Он заорал. Хватка ослабла, но только потому, что Женевьев швырнула его вперед так, что он с хрустом впечатался лицом в ступени винтовой лестницы, ведшей наверх. Он, было, задумался, сломал ли нос или ему уже чудятся лишние звуки, но женщина не дала ему опомниться:  
\- Вставай, тварь! - выплюнула она. - Или после Посвящения, которое ты точно переживешь, я одену на тебя ошейник и цепь. Ты будешь ходить за моим конем, как шальной мабари, на привязи!  
Дункан почувствовал, что это все - истинная правда, до последнего слова. Он тихо застонал, но сжал зубы и несмотря на пронзившую его тело боль поднял руку, обозначая свое намерение встать. Кажется, эта ненормальная все-таки сделает его Стражем насильно. И либо он сейчас предпримет попытку самоубийства, что чертовски сложно без сподручных средств и когда твои надсмотрщики не хотят, чтобы ты сдох раньше времени, либо лучше не спорить с ней, потому что она сделает все возможное, дабы и гнев Создателя показался ему нежной лаской.

Очнулся Дункан от резкой боли в плече. Мир вспыхнул яркими красками и рванул по кругу так быстро, что у юноши тут же скрутило живот и его не вывернуло только потому, пожалуй, что в его желудке уж которые сутки ничего не было. Заорать он не мог, а потому тихо заныл и беспомощно зажмурился, без задней мысли о том, как ничтожно это может выглядеть. Он не понимал, почему еще жив.  
Через пару мгновений он понял, что кто-то удерживает его за плечо. Он рискнул открыть глаза. Свет резанул, но было еще терпимо. Над ним склонилась коренастая женщина. Ее суровые черты лица были искривлены отвращением. Она поймала его взгляд и поспешила отойти, начиная быстро показывать что-то кому-то. Дункан не решился поднять голову и посмотреть. В его левом плече разливалась противная ноющая боль, но она была терпимой. Похоже, он выбил плечо, когда ударился о лестницу в тюрьме.  
Как страшный сон он вспомнил свой путь "сюда"… богатый на плотное общение со всеми вертикальными поверхностями, пинки женщины по имени Женевьев, которая была Лейтенантом Ордена Серых Стражей и жениха которой он прирезал, за что и ждал свидания с веревкой, попыток не рухнуть под копыта ее лошади, пока они шли "сюда" и он держался за ее стремя, брезгливых взглядов прохожих… Где было это "сюда", он не знал, но скорее всего - штаб-квартира Серых в Вал Руайо. Он понятия не имел, где она располагалась. Когда Женевьев втолкнула его в какую-то комнату в этом доме и захлопнула дверь, он просто упал на колени и потерял сознание от напряжения.  
Он хотел было спросить, где он … но из глотки вырвался только хрип, в горле запершило, он закашлялся и чуть не взвыл от боли в гортани. Ему хотелось просто заплакать, молить, чтобы его убили, но он сдержался.  
\- Тише, - послышался нейтральный голос.  
В поле зрения появился высокий мужчина с невыразительным лицом. Он взял Дункана за плечи и усадил, точно куклу, прислонив спиной к стене. Точно. Именно куклой юноша себя и ощущал: для Женевьев, да, пожалуй, и для других Стражей, он был просто куклой, вещью, игрушкой, с которой можно делать что угодно, только потому, что он убил одного из них. Но уж нет, такой забавы он им не доставит!  
За спиной мужчины хлопнула дверь. Тот вздохнул. На его лице внезапно отразилось что-то, похожее на сочувствие. Он поднес к губам Дункана чашку с какой-то жидкостью, отчетливо пахшей травами.  
\- Пей, это поможет восстановить силы, - сказал он.  
Юноша плотно сжал губы.  
\- Пей. Тебя все равно не убьют. Решишь заморить себя - и не надейся. Лейтенант прикажет магам поддерживать твою жизнь, а Командор не появится здесь уже несколько недель.  
Дункан почувствовал, как к горлу подступает ком. Таким бессильным и безвольным он не казался себе, даже когда помощник констебля безразлично бросил, даже не глядя на него, свое скучающее "Повесить".  
Мужчина поднес чашку вплотную к его губам вновь, и на этот раз Дункан стал пить, перебарывая боль. Сперва было противно, потом по телу и правда пошло тепло. После четвертого глотка он поднял правую руку и забрал у мужчины чашку - он, конечно, был побитым, но никак не калекой или маленьким ребенком. Мужчина кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
Когда юноша допил, мужчина заговорил снова:  
\- Как твое имя?  
\- Дункан, - тихо сказал юноша.  
\- Меня зовут Келл, - ответил тот. - Скоро тебе принесут еду, воду и смену одежды. Не делай глупостей.  
\- Это каких?  
Келл посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
\- Кто была эта женщина? - поинтересовался Дункан тогда.  
\- Ута. Она считает, ты должен умереть.  
\- Я тоже так считаю.  
\- Женевьев считает иначе.  
\- А ты?  
\- Не я принимаю решения.  
\- Но …  
\- Я бы дал тебе смерть.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
Мужчина поднялся и направился к выходу. У двери он развернулся и повторил:  
\- Не делай глупостей.  
Дункан отвернулся.

Через несколько дней за ним пришли. Это был Келл и лысый гном, на черепе которого были вытатуированы непонятные руны. Он скривился, но ничего не сказал. Лицо Келла и вовсе было похоже на маску.  
\- Пошли, - только и произнес он.  
Дункан знал, что сопротивляться смысла нет - они просто вырубят его и донесут, куда им нужно. При ближайшем осмотре он понял, что ни у Келла, ни у гнома нет оружия - ему нечего было даже у них выхватить и вонзить в себя. Он обреченно поднялся. Келл пошел первым. Гном подождал, пока Дункан выйдет и пошел вслед за ним, громко хлопнув дверью.  
\- Воняет, как говно мабари! - буркнул гном.  
Послышалось неодобрительное рычание сзади, Дункан оглянулся и увидел огромного пса, который вовсе не порадовался замечанию. Это был шанс.  
\- Я думал, мабари не признают гномов, - сказал он.  
\- Это Келла, - тот и не почуял подвоха.  
Дункан бросился вперед и занес руку на Келла. Мабари кинулся к юноше и обрушился всем своим весом ему на спину. Он чуть не крикнул в предвкушении, "Ну же!", но на этом действия пса и закончились. Он не сходил с него, не давал себя скинуть, но вырывать глотку не собирался, неодобрительно порыкивая.  
Келл ухмыльнулся, стоя над юношей.  
\- Кромсай, слезь, - пес недовольно рявкнул, но приказ выполнил. - Поднимайся.  
Дункан встал.  
\- Вот ведь дебил, - прокомментировал этот цирк гном. - Не боись, к обеду сдохнешь.  
Однако, в глазах Келла, который предпочел промолчать, Дункан увидел тень сочувствия, которая говорила вовсе об обратном.

В огромной зале их поджидала Женевьев, в полном боевом облачении. Она смотрела ровно поверх головы своего пленника, а поза выдавала злое нетерпение. У ее ног валялся труп высокого мужчины. Когда они подошли ближе, Дункан рассмотрел белые бельма глаз и пошедшую ртом черную кровь, вонявшую гнилью. Знакомая ему гномка взяла труп за шкирку и отволокла в сторону. Она выглядела откровенно говоря недовольной его присутствием, но молчала. Келл указал ему на освободившееся место аккурат напротив Женевьев, а сам отошел к Уте и что-то коротко ей бросил. Она отрицательно мотнула головой и встала рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди. Рукава ее рубашки были закатаны и можно было разглядеть линии шрамов, пересекавших ее руки.  
Гном и мабари застыли за спиной Дункана.  
За спиной Женевьев стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина. Он выглядел вовсе не как Страж, а как какой-нибудь шевалье. В руках он держал огромный кубок. Дункан не мог разглядеть ничего в его темных глазах, однако, когда Женевьев протянула руку, судя по всему, за кубком, он воспротивился:  
\- Женевьев…  
\- Кубок, Джулиан! - прошипела та.  
\- Не надо. Еще не поздно вернуть мальчишку туда, откуда ты его достала. Он выбрал свою судьбу, - покачал головой мужчина.  
Ута что-то показала жестами, но Дункан не понимал этого языка.  
\- Он еще как будет полезен Ордену. Порождения Тьмы двадцать лет не могли достать Гая, а он - смог! Случайно! - рявкнула она. - Хватит! Кубок!  
Мужчина по имени Джулиан протянул чашу. В его лице ничего не изменилось: Дункан не мог понять, почему тот высказался в его защиту. Хотя скорее, это была позиция против его принятия в Ордене.  
Женевьев протянула кубок ему. Жидкость в нем была практически черная и остро пахла медью и гнилью.  
\- Пей!  
Гном за его спиной хмыкнул. Дункан понимал, что если он не сделает этого добровольно, ему помогут. Он принял кубок и сделал глоток.

Дункан не привык жаловаться, но он не раз и не два спрашивал Создателя, почему выжил и стал Стражем. Что не удивительно, этот вопрос так и оставался без ответа.  
В Ордене его не ждало ничего. Если тут и существовало братство, то никак не для него. Лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать, это безразличие или жалость. Но так ему везло редко. В большинстве своем стражи одаривали его презрением и злостью. Командор и вовсе обратил на него ровно столько же внимания, сколько на бешенного пса. Бреган коротко кивнул, в его глазах блеснуло недовольство, впрочем, к самому Дункану оно, кажется, имело мало отношения. К этому момент юноше все же удалось выяснить, что Женевьев была лейтенантом Командора и его сестрой, а потому он, должно быть, вовсе не обрадовался принятию в Орден кого-либо без его одобрения, но тут же исправлять это недоразумение не стремился, надеясь, что у Женевьев были свои причины.  
Прежде Дункану приходилось выживать на улицах Вал Руайо, а теперь - в твердыне Монтсимарда. Раньше ему не хватало еды, теперь - воздуха и надежды. То, что дала ему Женевьев, было существованием, а не жизнью, и он подозревал, что надеяться на большее - глупо. Раньше он думал, что ничего хуже воровской славы быть не может, но теперь он носил шкуру гнусного убийцы.  
Он надеялся, что ему повезет сдохнуть в первом же рейде против порождений тьмы. Точнее, он был уверен, что просто умрет от страха - он никогда не видел этих существ, обезображенных скверной, и, по утверждению кое-кого из его "собратьев", он бы не прошел Посвящение, если бы оно было проведено как полагается, потому что не выстоял бы против порождений и не добыл бы их крови. Однако, дни в твердыне в Вал Руайо сложились в неделю. Стражи, и он в том числе, перебрались из столицы в Монтсиммард, и недели сложились в месяц, а Дункан так ни разу и не побывал в сражении. Женевьев не допускала его до битв.  
Он пытался говорить с Женевьев и вымолить у нее либо прощение, либо смерть. Та бросала на него уничижающие взгляды и просто проходила мимо или захлопывала перед его носом дверь.  
Он молился на то, чтобы какая-то из его выходок довела Командора настолько, чтобы тот выставил его из ордена на милость властей империи. К середине второго месяца после Посвящения его воровство и неявки на тренировки, наконец, привели к тому, что Командор приказал позвать его к себе.

Бреган смотрел в окно, стоя спиной к двери. Дункан подумал, что это - неплохой шанс все-таки покончить жизнь самоубийством: убить Командора. Однако, у него не было с собой никакого оружия.  
\- Командор, - обратился Келл, стоявший за спиной.  
\- Оставь нас.  
Страж послушно хлопнул дверью.  
\- Командор, это я украл…  
Мужчина поднял руку, призывая помолчать, и повернулся к нему. Плотная серая холщовая перчатка на его левой руке, доходившая ему до локтя, смотрелась инородно, учитывая царившую по летнему времени жару и закатанные рукава рубашки Командора вкупе с расстегнутым воротом и отсутствующим колетом. Но Дункан ни разу не видел его левую руку обнаженной.  
\- Я знаю, Дункан.  
\- Так вы выгоните меня из Ордена? - юноша постарался добавить в голос отчаяния и страха, но сомневался, что преуспел.  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Командор. - Сядь, - он указал на стул.  
Юноша подчинился.  
\- Мне рассказывали, как тебя приняли в Орден, - начал Командор. - Я наблюдал за тобой, чтобы понять, принесешь ли ты пользу Ордену, или и правда лучше дать тебе ту смерть, которую ты так просишь.  
Когда Командор произнес это вслух, Дункан неожиданно для себя осознал, что он уже успел снова привыкнуть к своей жизни. Шанс за пределами Ордена казался ему пределом мечтаний, но смерть ли? Он начал сомневаться.  
\- Орден и в самом деле нуждается в твоих навыках. Поэтому я исправлю ошибку Лейтенанта, - он выпрямился, голос его стал, казалось, еще четче. - Присоединяйся к нам, брат. Присоединяйся к нам, сокрытым тенью, где мы бдим неусыпно. Присоединяйся, ибо на нас возложено бремя, от которого нельзя отречься.  
Последние слова резанули смыслом.  
\- Это - слова призыва, которые должны были быть донесены до тебя.  
\- Бремя, от которого нельзя отречься? - уточнил Дункан.  
\- Я могу отпустить тебя из Ордена, но ты никогда не перестанешь быть Серым Стражем.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Ты - один из нас. Живи и будь достоин нести бремя, возложенное на тебя, - он сделал паузу. - Можешь идти.  
На следующий день Дункан впервые оказался в битве.

Маг ухмыльнулась, утирая пот со лба и опираясь на свой посох:  
\- Не так уж ты и плох, как тебя малюют.  
Дункан глубоко дышал. Он не был уверен, что это - удачная идея, однако, восстановить дыхание по другому было нельзя. Воздух пах гнилью и грязью, и вонь, казалось, впитывалась в его легкие. Его трясло от страха, с которым он умудрился совладать со время боя, но который накатил сейчас, когда осмотрелся и увидел эти самые порождения тьмы. Женевьев окинула его презрительным взглядом, за которым, впрочем, ему удалось заметить удивление: похоже, она тоже ожидала, что он предпочтет удрать с поле боя или просто безропотно подставиться под меч, нежели вступить в битву. Дункан посмотрел на свои руки, крепко сжимающие кинжал, застрявший в груди порождения тьмы. Ему стало дурно.  
\- На, выпей, - предложила маг, протягивая ему какое-то зелье.  
Он заставил себя разжать рукоять, принять флакон и выпить содержимое. Ему и в самом деле стало немного лучше.  
\- Кстати, - продолжила эльфийка. - Меня Фиона зовут.  
\- Дункан.  
\- Да я знаю, - она утерла со лба пот.  
Юноша кивнул. Жизнь показалась ему внезапно не такой уж плохой штукой. Ради нее он готов был даже с Женевьев пободаться.

Дункан был в Ордене уже несколько месяцев. У него стали появляться если не друзья, то хотя бы собеседники. Он все еще оставался одиночкой, или ему было проще так считать. Женевьев по-прежнему с подозрением оценивала каждый его шаг, а большее, что он от нее услышал, было признание того, что он оказался не таким трусом, как она ожидала. Он предпочел не вступать в полемику на эту тему. Ему было страшно до колик каждый раз, когда они отправлялись зачищать появлявшиеся по Империи отряды порождений, но он был хорош в выживании.  
Он следил за Женевьев, пытаясь понять, почему она так старательно, нарушая все правила Серых, затащила его в Орден, и приходил только к одному выводу. Она хранила свою боль. Боль позволяла ей не опускаться глубже в свою душу. Когда она видела его, Дункана, она вспоминала о том, что он убил Гая, и ненавидела. С ненавистью у этой женщины явно был роман всю ее жизнь. Ненависть она понимала и любила, черпала в ней свои силы. Ненависть не давала ей думать ни о чем, кроме цели. Женевьев не хотела ощущать себя одинокой и покинутой, ведь это - слабость. Она не замечала, как ее ненависть возводит стены между нею и остальным Орденом… Фиона как-то раз обмолвилась, что когда Гай был жив, вообще трудно было понять, любила ли его Женевьев или хотела убить. Дункан начинал понимать, почему мужчина благодарил его перед смертью.

Командор вызвал его неожиданно. Дункан, честно говоря, даже не мог сообразить за что конкретно его собирались отчитать, а потому предпочел не гадать. Разве что недавно бывший тут посланник из Башни Магов обронил в Монсиммарде свой кошель, но так внимательнее надо быть.  
Бреган снова удостоил его аудиенции один на один. Эта странная закономерность юношу нервировала: в прошлый раз Командор сумел его убедить в новом статусе, а что его поджидает теперь?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал кое-что, - мужчина оперся о свой стол обеими руками, его лицо на миг перечеркнуло гримасой боли, но оно тут же стало беспристрастным вновь. - Для меня.  
Дункан кивнул, понимая, что от него ожидают какого-то ответа. Ему стало неуютно.  
\- Когда Страж несет свое бремя слишком долго, он начинает слышать песнь, Зов, - начал Командор. - Это значит, что Скверна начинает поглощать его разум. Поэтому ни один из Стражей не доживает до своей естественной смерти: мы уходим на Глубинные Тропы и убиваем там как можно больше порождений тьмы, в надежде умереть под их мечами раньше, чем станем ими.  
Дункан зацепился взглядом за черные разводы на шее Командора. Его поразило неприятной догадкой и, похоже, это отразилось в его лице.  
\- Мое время пришло, - кивнул Бреган, - но не время Женевьев. Она станет Командором.  
Юноша кивнул снова.  
\- Ты вернул Ордену и Женевьев долг за смерть Гая, вступив в наши ряды. Приказывать тебе что-либо не связанное напрямую с интересами Ордена, я не имею права. Я могу только просить тебя. Поддержи ее.  
Бреган замолчал, пристально глядя на Дункана.  
\- Я не могу обещать того, что не могу исполнить, Командор, - отозвался тот, стараясь не опустить глаза. - Лейтенант со мной даже не разговаривает.  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся неприятно:  
\- Она разговаривает только со мной.  
Командор замолчал, точно обдумывая что-то. В конце концов, он продолжил:  
\- Я знаю, что ты не всегда был вором, Дункан, и теперь ты не являешься им. Ты никогда не был бессердечным убийцей, что бы ни пыталась доказать Ордену моя сестра. Наверное, только это и позволяет мне надеяться, что ты не пропустишь мои слова мимо ушей, - Дункан хотел было что-то ответить, но Бреган перебил: - Свободен.  
Мужчина выпрямился и отвернулся к окну. Кто знает, что он видел за горизонтом. Дункан-то рассмотрел только чернеющее в предгрозовых тучах небо.

На следующий день Бреган объявил Ордену о том, что слышит Зов, и назвал своих приемников: Женевьев в качестве Командора и Келла в качестве Лейтенанта. Стоя среди стражей, Дункан чувствовал, как становится все холоднее и холоднее: те закрывались в своих мыслях, вовсе не обрадованные вестью. Все понимали, что иного выбора Командор бы не сделал, но, судя по всему, надеялись на какое-то внезапное чудо. Кто-то за спиной Дункана бросил в сердцах "Лучше б ты Женевьев прихлопнул!", но кто это был юноша так и не смог понять: когда он обернулся, то увидел рядом Джулиана и его друга Николаса, вовсе не тех людей, что позволили бы себе такие комментарии.  
Бреган отбыл в тот же вечер в Ферелден, к единственному известному открытому входу на Глубинные Тропы, кроме копей Орзамара.

Дункан стоял под дверью комнаты Женевьев и не мог решиться ни на что. Он не знал, что он тут делает. Что он ей скажет? Чем он ей поможет? Она его на дух не переносит! Часовой у двери смотрел на него с интересом, но вопросов не задавал. Надо думать, он и вовсе не мог представить, что могло привести кролика к змеиной норе по доброй воле.  
В конце концов, ничего так и не придумав, юноша просто постучал.  
Женевьев открыла дверь и хотела было попросить нарушителя ее спокойствия убраться подальше, но увидев его внезапно отошла в сторону, давая войти. Дункан вошел.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - неприязненно поинтересовалась она.  
\- Я пришел выразить свои соболезнования … - промямлил он. Решительность его покинула аккурат на входе.  
\- По поводу чего, Архидемон тебя дери? - взметнулась Женевьев.  
Внезапно Дункан заметил, как осунулось ее лицо, какими тонкими кажутся ее черты, а волосы - точно стали еще белее. Она прекрасно понимала, по какому поводу он соболезнует.  
\- Бреган не умер! Все еще. Но он уйдет как герой и как Серый Страж! Так, как никогда не уйти тебе!  
Ей было страшно и одиноко. Ее ела зависть - она чувствовала, какое уважение испытывали все члены Ордена к ее брату, но не к ней, как все восхищались ее братом, но не ею.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что каждый из Стражей чувствует себя так же из-за ухода Брегана…  
Она ударила его наотмашь, и это была вовсе не дамская пощечина. Рука у Женевьев была тяжелая.  
\- Заткнись! Лучше бы ты убил меня, чем Гая! Как ты смеешь говорить что-то о Стражах, изгой?! Ты никогда не будешь одним из нас! Не смей говорить о Брегане!  
\- Мне не сметь говорить о нем, или о том, как все уважали его и ненавидят тебя?! - огрызнулся Дункан.  
\- Что ты знаешь об уважении, убийца! Ты отнял у меня любовь, а теперь насмехаешься над моим братом и мной! Мне бы следовало убить тебя! Я сделала ошибку, что приняла тебя в Орден!  
\- Я говорил тебе это! - он и не знал, откуда взялось столько храбрости, но позволять ей не видеть и дальше он не мог. - Женевьев, я слышал последние слова Гая. Почему мне кажется, что ты его не любила?!  
\- Как ты смеешь! - она попыталась ударить его снова, но Дункан увернулся.  
Он не собирался бить в ответ, но и подставлять щеки - тоже.  
\- Зачем он был нужен тебе, Женевьев? Зачем тебе нужен я?  
\- Убирайся!  
\- Или что? Убьешь меня? - Дункан ухмыльнулся. - Я уже умер. А ты дала мне новое … новое что? Существование? Это - не жизнь, Женевьев! Я не знаю, почему я здесь и зачем, это был не мой выбор, а твой, но ты и сама не знаешь, почему притащила меня в Орден! Твоя злоба будет твоей смертью, она, а не порождения тьмы!  
\- Стража! Уберите его с глаз моих!  
Дверь открылась и две пары рук схватили его за плечи, потащили прочь.  
\- Если так и будешь пытаться быть кем-то еще, ты никогда не…  
Кто-то из стражей отвесил ему подзатыльник и сбил с мысли. Ему пришлось уйти, понимая, что он никогда не сможет выполнить просьбу Брегана, если Командор сама ему не позволит.

Через несколько недель Женевьев объявила Ордену, что Бреган все еще жив, а это значит, что что-то пошло не так. Она обязана найти его и выяснить, в чем дело. Она спросила, кто пойдет с ней. Мало кто верил ее словам, но Дункана это не волновало. Он вызвался первым. Не так уж и важно, был ли Бреган действительно жив, но это был его шанс как и "поддержать ее", так и попытаться вырвать из ее цепей.  
В тот вечер его снова позвали в комнаты Командора.  
Женевьев старалась смотреть на него нейтрально. Ей это вполне удалось.  
\- Ты можешь остаться.  
Дункан пожал плечами:  
\- Я знаю. Но я верю твоим словами.  
\- Ты, скорее всего, умрешь на Глубинных Тропах.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты будешь расстроена. Особенно, когда сама умрешь следом.  
Она посмотрела на него со злым удивлением. Дункан понял, что сам того не осознавая, попал в яблочко: она надеялась найти Брегана и умереть вместе с ним, чтобы не пытаться более превзойти его. Что будет со всеми остальными ей было решительно все равно.  
\- Ты не так глуп, как я думала, - сказала, наконец, она.  
\- Женевьев, ты не обязана быть лучше Брегана. Просто будь Командором, - ответил он.  
Та кивнула.  
\- Именно поэтому завтра мы выступаем на Глубинные Тропы, - но говоря это, она не выглядела уверенной или решительной, но слабой и уставшей женщиной, которая никогда не получала того, что хотела.  
Дункану стало жаль ее.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Подожди, - он повернулся обратно.  
Женевьев обошла стол и сняла с шеи цепочку, на которой висело кольцо. Дункан очень хорошо его помнил.  
\- Это - твое, - она протянула цепочку ему.  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Нет, не нужно.  
\- Ты взял его. Ты заплатил за него. Забери эту дрянь! - она тряхнула рукой.  
Дункан подошел к ней, взял кольцо и схватил ее за запястье, заставляя разжать ладонь. Он не был уверен, кто победит в этой схватке, но в конце концов она уступила и расслабила пальцы. Он вложил кольцо с цепочкой в ее руку и зажал кулак, не убирая своих рук с ее.  
\- Я могу забрать это кольцо, но я не смогу забрать воспоминания, - она посмотрела на него зло, но не яростно. У нее были красные, усталые глаза и очень холодные руки. Бреган был прав, ей нужна была помощь, но тот, кто решился бы ее оказать, должен быть самоотверженным идиотом. - Я не могу вернуть тебе Гая, Женевьев, - тихо закончил он.  
Она сделала еще один шаг, вплотную к нему. Дункан понимал, что, возможно, тысячу раз пожалеет об этом, но все-таки обнял ее…

В Ферелдене было неуютно. Кутаясь в теплый плащ, Дункан подозревал, что начинает ненавидеть эту страну. Вместе с пронзительным холодом и морозящим ветром, в душу забиралась ледяная тоска. Дункан не мог больше ненавидеть Женевьев, несмотря на то, что в ее отношении к нему мало что изменилось. Он знал теперь слишком много и умудрился привязаться к ней. Как никто другой, он чувствовал, что она ищет своей смерти, но неужели дело было только в уходе Брегана и смерти Гая? Неужели его усилия - настолько тщетны?..  
Возможно, дело было в том, что Женевьев была больна. По ее телу расползались черные отметины… такие же, как у Брегана. Дункан догадывался, что это, но Женевьев не признавалась. Она вообще редко говорила с ним. Если ей нужно было тепло, она брала его в молчании.  
На одной из стоянок, до того, как они спустились на Тропы, Дункан отозвал в сторону Фиону.  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. О Женевьев.  
\- Ну?  
\- Вчера, пока все устроились отдохнуть, она одна ушла в сторону.  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Мне тоже было интересно. Я последовал за ней.  
\- Она тебя не заметила?  
\- Ну, вообще-то, я был не самым плохим вором на улицах Вал Руайо.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. И что?  
\- Она отошла от лагеря и стала снимать доспех и рубашку…  
\- Ты что, подсматриваешь за Командором?!  
\- Нет! Ну то есть да ... Ну в общем, я подумал, что она просто решила всё-таки отдохнуть, и хотел уже вернуться в лагерь... Как увидел это у неё на боку это. Там кожа как язва и цвета такого, будто у порождений тьмы.  
\- А не примерешилось ли тебе? - попыталась уйти от ответа Фиона.  
\- Нет. Скажи мне, это же не может быть скверна ... да? Серые Стражи ведь неподвластны скверне?.. - Дункан прекрасно знал, что это - не так. Он помнил слова Брегана: намекал их теперь уже глубоко бывший Командор именно на Скверну.  
Фиона хмыкнула и отвернулась, так и не сказав ни слова, на секунду не подумав обнадежить собрата обманом. Теперь она точно знала, что Женевьев не собирается возвращаться из этого похода. А вернутся ли из него они - вопрос, ответ на который каждому придется дать самостоятельно.


End file.
